Roses
by MerlinMorganEmrys
Summary: In un mondo in cui è impossibile nascondere l'innamoramento...


《Mamma, cos'è quella cosa che tu e papà avete sul braccio?》

《È una Linea, John. Significa che io amo papà.》

《Ma sì, lo so. -disse, alzando i grandi occhi blu.- Ma perché tu nei hai più di una se ami solo papà?》

La donna si tirò su la manica sinistra della camicetta.

《Vedi? Le Linee sono più sono più di una!》 disse John, indicando il braccio della donna.

Lei gli sorrise, poi lo prese per i fianchi e lo fece sedere sul tavolo, in modo da potersi guardare negli occhi.

《Ecco, ti spiego. Vedi queste Linee? -le indicò con gli occhi ed il bambino seguì il suo sguardo.- Sono rosse.》

《Perché lo sono?》disse il biondino, evidentemente non seguendo ciò che la madre intendeva.

Un'altra risata cristallina si unì a quella della donna. Era Harriet, appena entrata nella stanza.

《Cosa c'è da ridere, Harry?》disse John,leggermente arrabbiato.

La ragazza soffocò una seconda risata. 《Le Linee rosse sono amori non ricambiati. Le Linee nere sono amori ricambiati.》

《Ma ora dobbiamo prepararci, John. Sbaglio o è il compleanno di qualcuno?》prese la mano sinistra di John, mostrando i due puntini disegnati sul suo mignolo.

.oOo.

Lievi ticchettii si sentivano sui muri delle due stanze.

Era codice morse.

《'Quanti puntini ha il bambino sulla mano, quindi?'》

《'Calma, Jennifer. Oggi compie sei anni. Aspetta.'》

Lei sbuffò.

《'Ho capito, Alexander.'》

《'Sh. Basta, William si sta svegliando.'》

《'Kay.'》

Il riccio si svegliò, come se avesse sentito le parole del fratello.

Si stiracchiò ancora nel letto, poi aprì gli occhi chiari.

《Ehi, Sherlock!》

《Mycroft...》

《Oggi hai sei anni, sorridi!》

Il riccio finse un sorriso, solo per far felice il fratello.

Si sentì bussare alla porta della stanza, il maggiore andò ad aprire.

《William, Alexander, dobbiamo andare.》

《Capito, papà. Arriviamo.》

Il maggiore si cambiò per primo, indossando il completo adibito alle cerimonie.

Poi aiutò il fratellino ad allacciare gli innumerevoli bottoni della sua camicia, stringendogli poi la cravatta con un nodo fatto a regola d'arte.

Verso le sette del mattino si avviarono quindi verso il comune, dove si sarebbe svolta la Cerimonia.

Sherlock avrebbe scoperto cosa era destinato ad essere, se la sua vita sarebbe stata coronata dall'amore oppure no.

A circa metà del tragitto si incontrò con un suo amico stretto, un certo Victor Trevor, con cui era avvezzo giocare ai pirati, sfruttando i soprannomi di Barbarossa e Barbagialla.

Arrivarono davanti all'imponente edificio verso le otto, per entrare subito dopo.

Gli occhi chiari del futuro detective si persero nella volta dei soffitti, per poi andare a cercare rassicurazione nelle schiere di bambini che, avendo avuto il loro momento per la Cerimonia due anni prima, presenziavano come ospiti speciali alla Cerimonia corrente.

Fra di loro c'era anche un bambino biondo, che guardò con occhi straniti la ricca famiglia che era appena entrata.

Qualche minuto più tardi, mentre la Regina in persona faceva il suo discorso, il piccolo Holmes sentì un lieve formicolio alla mano sinistra.

Non ci dette peso, era una settimana che andava avanti.

Ecco, la Regina aveva finito di parlare delle diverse Categorie, iniziando a parlare dei nuovi metodi che avevano individuato per limitare il dolore che la Malattia provocava ai Soli.

"Mai lo sarò. Mai sarò un Solo. Nessuno nella mia famiglia lo fu, ed io non sarò il primo." Erano questi i ragionamenti che frullavano nella testolina del piccolo genio, mentre il formicolio si faceva leggermente più insistente.

La Regina spiegò poi alle famiglie che i Soli dovevano essere registrati non appena individuati, e che le famiglie avrebbero avuto un sostentamento per comprare il farmaco che li avrebbe tenuti in vita.

Mycroft girò la sua testa verso Sherlock, che nel frattempo aveva iniziato a torturarsi le mani, vittima del nervosismo e del dolore sordo, misto ad un lieve bruciore, che si stava propagando sulla sua mano sinistra.

La Regina lasciò poi lo spazio al Governatore, colui che avrebbe preso il nominativo di Soli, Cercatori e Cercati.

Era lo stesso che aveva aggiunto il nominativo di Mycroft, ormai anni prima, nei Cercatori.

Sherlock era sicuro di far parte di una di quelle due Categorie, e presto i punti sul suo mignolo sinistro lo avrebbero reso visibile a tutti.

Un bruciore leggermente più potente dei precedenti lo prese alla sprovvista e, mordendosi un labbro, trattenne un gemito.

Una leggera punta di un dolce liquido cremisi gli stuzzicò le papille gustative, ma fu solo un momento.

Ora anche la testa aveva iniziato a girare, segno che c'era seriamente qualcosa che non andava.

Incastrò la testa fra le mani, premendo con gli indici le meningi, e diede la colpa all'insonnia della notte appena passata.

Dopo poco il dolore sembrò attenuarsi, e lui reincominciò a guardare la Cerimonia dal palchetto riservato alla sua famiglia, con un sorriso falso stampato in volto.

Pochi minuti dopo, a seguire la sfilata dei bambini di otto anni, furono fatti sfilare i bambini di sei anni, compreso Sherlock, accompagnati dal loro maestro di scuola.

Il Governatore li guardò uno ad uno, un rassicurante sorriso gli illuminava il volto.

Prese una ad una le mani dei bambini, lentamente, quasi fosse una danza, e le esaminò per bene.

Vi erano bambini che lasciavano che le lacrime inondassero i loro giovani occhi, ma poi esse lasciavano spazio alla felicità quando, terminato l'esame, poterono tornare dai loro genitori.

Naturalmente Sherlock non fu di quelli, già occupato a premurarsi del male alla testa, non poteva fare caso alla madre che allargava le sue braccia, per accoglierlo in un abbraccio.

Ci fu poi l'ultima parte della Cerimonia, la parte nella quale il Governatore avrebbe iscritto i nomi dei bambini nel registro corrispondente, che poi sarebbe stato comunicato ai genitori.

Clara, la madre degli Holmes, si premurò con il Governatore per sapere la Categoria del suo pargoletto al più presto, siccome egli già mostrava dei segni di stanchezza.

Ed eccola lì, un'accusa che gravava sulle piccole spalle innocenti del piccolo William.

"Solo". Era iscritto nel libro dei Soli, la sua candida pelle segnata da un singolo puntino sul mignolo.

E ci furono pianti, ci furono delusione e rabbia, ma nulla avrebbe potuto cambiare la situazione del bambino, ormai destinato ad essere Solo per tutta la vita, ed a soffrire le pene dell'Inferno per questo.

Eh, già. Perché quella che lui aveva identificato come stanchezza, era in realtà un primo effetto della Malattia, che in futuro gli avrebbe provocato molto più dolore, che lo avrebbe portato forse alla pazzia, forse alla salvezza (caso veramente raro, in cui un Solo incontra la sua anima gemella). Una sola cosa era certa: nessuna Linea avrebbe mai segnato la sua pelle lattiginea, nessuna persona avrebbe mai avuto una Linea per lui.

Sarebbe stato solo per tutta la vita.


End file.
